


【论坛体】求解解们告诉我这个小可爱的名字！！！！急！！！！十万火急！！！！

by RDJJD



Series: 论坛体 [1]
Category: Lionel messi - Fandom
Genre: Lionel Messi - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDJJD/pseuds/RDJJD
Summary: 小萌新无意间发现了一个GV演员，为了知道他的名字，小萌新来到论坛发帖求解。
Relationships: Lionel Messi - Relationship
Series: 论坛体 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577635
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	【论坛体】求解解们告诉我这个小可爱的名字！！！！急！！！！十万火急！！！！

**Author's Note:**

> 色情产业是普通甚至受人欢迎的产业世界观设定；现有的足球俱乐部在本文里都是色情片厂牌；球员是GV演员。

SBB社区》解决区》色情块》Porn Star  
1L 楼主  
本萌新昨天刚满18，可以合法登陆Pornhood了！！！激动得一晚上刷了50页用完了一卷手纸（bushi）然后最后一发的时候点到了这个！  
截图.jpg  
这个受好可爱啊啊啊啊又小又幼又白又嫩！！！人美声甜屁股翘！！！正冲得欲仙欲死的时候就没了呀！！！时长两分钟啊啊啊！！！！我就看到他呻吟着坐到攻的大鸡鸡上攻把他手拉到背后准备开操就没了呀！！！！手一抖还划回了首页就找不到了呀！！！！  
求求解解们告诉我他名字，这左手我不要了砍给你(T ^ T)

2L 没有我不知道的钙片  
！！！小国王啊啊啊！！！！居然有萌新不认识小国王啊啊啊啊！！！！！姐妹们快来！！！！@日梅大队总队长 @倾家荡产只为一睡里奥梅西  
@快乐搞梅神仙群

3L.永远抢不到沙发  
沙发！

4L.永远抢不到沙发  
……？！？你手速怎么就那么快？！？

5L.real  
靠，这不是隔壁家小矮子吗，有啥好看的？看这里！恭喜楼主18岁可以享受大人的快乐了，皇家马德里厂牌汇聚高富帅型男，给您提供贵族服务！

6L. 小撸怡情  
Pornhood就是左划回首页的设计不合理！！不过楼主，才刚满18岁就两分钟就🐍这不行呀！男人不能说不行，红蓝肾宝照顾您！+V886887889我两凑个单？

7L. 不准禁我言  
楼上广告狗滚粗！楼上上阿黄滚粗！！楼上上每个贴都有你！看看自己的ID滚粗！！

｛系统：“不准禁我言”被禁言10分钟｝

8L. 萌新瑟瑟发抖【楼主】  
回复7L-……  
回复6L-我是女生……肾还行？  
回复5L-皇家马德里厂牌？是什么？  
回复3L-加油  
回复2L-瑟瑟发抖

9L. 日梅大队总队长  
！！！日梅大队各分队队长集合！！！目标：让萌新楼主为小梅精尽人亡！！！

10L. 倾家荡产只为一睡里奥梅西  
楼主看这里！这只小受叫里奥梅西，阿根廷人，巴塞罗那厂牌头牌，人称诺坎普国王，色情片销量记录粉碎机，现在你查碟片销量纪录基本一排都是里奥梅西。梅西也是众多豪门厂牌里唯一一个头牌主受的Porn Star。厂牌就是色情片制片厂，诺坎普是巴萨的拍摄影城，也是全欧洲最大的拍摄影城，5L说的皇家马德里和你看到的巴塞罗那是西班牙两大豪门制片厂，竞争对手的关系。巴塞罗那厂牌演员外型好，演技好，特效好，故事情节也好，友爱友善激情相伴！买不了吃亏买不了上当！既然看上了我们家里奥梅西，楼主考虑下巴塞罗那会员牌呗(´▽｀)链接：巴塞罗那俱乐部官网

11L. 快乐搞梅神仙群  
姐妹，啥也不说了，冲就完事了，皇家马德里给不了你快乐给不了你惊喜你就当啥都没看见就行了。倾家荡产你链接给具体点呀！链接：里奥· 梅西

12L.萌新瑟瑟发抖【楼主】  
回复10L-谢谢！但是链接打不开…我去搜了一下里奥梅西，好像和我看的这片里长得不一样呀，还有胡子……  
回复11L-点了链接说正在维护ing……

13L.倾家荡产只为一睡里奥梅西  
回复12L-哦，对，今晚人气投票，可能卡到进不去了。这个人气投票是会员投票人气最高的三人要合作拍摄一部影片，内容也会是幸运的中奖会员来写！

14L. 日梅大队一分队小队长  
到！楼主，你看的这片是梅西19岁和罗纳尔迪尼奥拍的《South American lovers》19岁的梅西就是软软的嫩嫩的是超腼腆的妹妹！这时期主要和罗纳尔迪尼奥一起演，肉眼可见的天赋逐渐被开发出来，这时期的片满满都是养成的快感！  
细妹和小罗哥哥.jpg  
细妹靠小罗肩膀上.gif 

15L. 日梅大队四分队小队长  
到！楼主，今年的梅西32岁所以留了胡子，昵称矿矿。这大胡子是性感点啊（只要他及时刮）！这个时期拍了一大堆宗教题材的片，圣父梅西和小狼狗值得你的爱！  
严肃的神父.jpg  
金发杀手神父.jpg  
怎么样？是不是很圣洁？很霸气？但皮下还是可爱得一塌糊涂！  
笑起来的金发梅.gif  
圆溜溜大眼睛.jpg  
以及性感（sao）得一塌糊涂……  
洛吸梅.jpg  
圣父梅半裸布道截图.gif

16L.日梅大队二分队小队长  
当然，楼主喜欢可爱型的话……  
团子.jpg  
他是世界上最可爱的宝宝啊啊啊啊啊！！！！这个时期是活泼爱闹蹦蹦跳跳骗不到棒棒糖不好好拍片的团宠小团叽！身体也壮（rou）了一些，看起来揉的手感软绵绵的。主要拍各种带有上下级关系的角色扮演，比如教练和球员啊，老师和学生啊之类，反正萌就完事了，看得人随时想钻进屏幕给他一个么么哒！  
吃棒棒糖.gif  
撒娇.gif  
坐床上的小懵懵.gif

17L. 日梅大队三分队小队长  
来，楼主，颜值暴击。  
阿颜.jpg 帅不？  
帅就完事了。这个时期因为帅（还纹了一个巨tm性感的花臂）所以拍了很多黑帮片，警察片，反正就带有权利制度体系的题材。想想看上一秒高高在上强大暴戾的黑老大下一秒在你身下辗转呻吟索吻求操……是不是想想都要🐍了。还附带南美绝恋，又甜又虐！  
黑帮大佬.gif  
脚踩属下跨间.gif  
被属下撕开西服白衬衫.gif

18L. 萌新瑟瑟发抖【楼主】  
回复13L-这么刺激！！！  
回复14L-可爱！！！awsl！！！  
回复15L-我错了我对不起他！！！小的有眼不识帅哥！！！awsl！！！  
回复16L-（尖叫）awsl！！！！！  
回复17L-（暴言暴语）aaaaaaswsssssl！！！！  
回复10L-买！！！买tm100年！！！！里奥梅西我来啦！！！！！！

19L. 快乐搞梅神仙群  
回复17L-欢迎楼主来我们群玩，为日梅大业添砖加瓦↖(^ω^)↗

**Author's Note:**

> 下期预告：  
> 【论坛体】夭寿啦！！！！我中奖了啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！我可以对小梅为所欲为了啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！


End file.
